


Open The Door

by hyperactivespazz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Derek:(
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperactivespazz/pseuds/hyperactivespazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale mengunjungi rumah Stiles Stilinski setelah dua tahun kematiannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. I'm aware fanfiction Teen Wolf berbahasa Indonesia sedikit, malah mendekati tidak ada. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba ya, kan? Enjoy!

Hujan tak mempengaruhi keinginan hati Derek Hale untuk mengunjungi rumah Stiles Stilinski. Ia berjalan mengarungi jutaan tetes keperakan yang jatuh mengenai bumi dengan dentuman. Hatinya berdetak-detak dengan ritme yang hancur dan tak sesuai dibalik tulang rusuknya. Rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari racun wolfbanes, yang tak pernah bisa sembuh pada werewolves, karena ini beda. Ini melukainya jauh di dalam sana, di tempat yang bahkan Derek pun tak ingin melihat.

Langkah Derek terhenti di depan pintu yang begitu ia kenali. Suara derap sepatunya yang licin seakan menggema di telinganya, setiap pijakan yang ia raih tampak lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Derek terus melangkah, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kayu yang melapisi pintu tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk merasakan kehadiran Stiles disitu, merasakan kembali desiran dan gelombang halus yang selalu ia rasakan selama ini jika bersamanya. Namun Derek tak bisa merasakan apapun. Hanya tusukan tajam yang melulu lantahkan jiwanya.

Entah itu air hujan atau air matanya, Derek tak tahu, namun semua itu menjadi bagian dari raganya untuk saat ini. Derek selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya, semua emosi terpendam yang ia kubur dalam-dalam, namun semua itu selalu menjadi pengecualian untuk Stiles. Hanya Stiles.

“Apapun,” Derek bergumam pada pintu di depannya, membayangkan Stiles berada dibaliknya. “Apapun, Stiles. Apapun akan aku terima asal jangan ini.”

Derek menghela napas dalam-dalam, melanjutkan perkataannya, keputusasaan melekat erat di tenggorokannya, “Stiles, buka pintunya.”

Ia terengah-engah, seakan-akan Derek baru saja berlari seribu kilometer tanpa berhenti. Derek diam, menanti. Menanti apapun. Apapun. Jawaban? Sahutan dari dalam? Sapaan Stiles yang menjengkelkan? Pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka?

Tetapi masih selalu sama. Selama dua tahun ini, masih selalu sama. Berapa kalipun ia mengunjungi rumah ini, tak pernah ada jawaban. Derek menahan penat dan segumpal rasa sakit di dadanya, menahannya disana agar tak keluar terlalu banyak.

“Stiles,” Derek mencoba sekali lagi. “Aku mohon—buka pintunya!”

...

...

...

...

Hening. Bunyi hujan masih berlatar dibalik punggungnya. Dan Derek pun mulai menangis.   
Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar ia dapat melihat muka itu lagi? Agar ia dapat melihat tubuh kurus itu lagi, dengan senyuman canggung yang selalu merekat di bibirnya? Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan?!

Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan agar ia dapat mendekap Stiles dengan seluruh nyawanya agar ia tak pergi, lagi? Derek bersumpah ia akan melakukan apapun. Apapun, semua resiko akan ia tanggung demi melihat Stiles kembali, apapun. Apapun.

Dan bahkan apapun tetap tak akan cukup untuk membuat Stiles kembali. Apa Derek harus menyerahkan dunia? Apa Derek harus berlutut di depan pintu ini selama beribu tahun hingga ia menjadi tulang?

Derek berlutut, menyeret tangannya turun seiringnya. Ia masih menyentuh pintu tersebut, seakan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang menyatukan dia dengan Stiles. Tetapi Stiles... Stiles berada di balik pintu ini, kan? Kan?

“Stiles, jika..” Derek terdiam, kata-kata berhamburan untuk dikeluarkan dan ia kesulitan merangkainya. “Jika... kita bertukar tempat, apakah... apakah kamu akan melakukan hal yang sama?”

Pertanyaan bodoh, namun ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia katakan padanya. Bahwa Derek mencintainya? Bahwa Derek masih dihantui Stiles yang sudah bertahun-tahun telah tiada? Bahwa Derek, sekeras apapun ia mencoba, tak akan pernah bisa sepenuhnya beralih pada hati lain?

Derek menatap telapak tangannya dan ia melihat kulit sel baru yang Stiles belum pernah sentuh. Jika sel kulit bergenerasi setiap tiga puluh hari, maka ia mempunyai dua puluh enam pasang tangan yang belum pernah Stiles genggam. Dan melalui pemikiran itu Derek merasakan sesak yang jauh lebih parah, memikirkan betapa banyak yang Stiles telah lewatkan selama tidur nyenyaknya.

Hampa. Sudah selama ini, dua tahun, dan Derek masih merasakan hal yang sama, persis dan identik dengan rasa yang mendiami hatinya ketika ia menunduk dan menatap Stiles. Kepala Stiles di pangkuannya dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah, bola matanya bergerak-gerak mendongak menatapnya. 

_Derek mengusap rambut Stiles, bergumam dengan mata yang berlinangan seperti kaca yang berhamburan, “You’re okay, Stiles. Just stay with me. Tetaplah bersamaku,”_

_Tangan Stiles terangkat untuk menyentuh muka Derek, dan satu air mata jatuh tanpa peringatan,“D—Derek.”_

_Napas Derek memburu, matanya tak segan untuk menatap hal yang lain selain milik Stiles, ia berbisik pelan,“Tetaplah bersamaku... Stiles.”_

_“Aku..” Stiles batuk, nadanya lembut. “Aku.. akan selalu bersamamu.”_

_“Stiles,” Derek menyahut, ketakutan tergelincir keluar melewati nadanya. “Jangan, Stiles. Jangan. Kamu jangan berani-beraninya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.”_

_“Aku mencintaimu, tahu.” Dan Stiles tersenyum, seakan ia sedang merasakan damai, ibu jarinya mengusap kulit dibawah mata Derek._

_“Jangan, Stiles.” kata Derek, menumpulkan rasa sakit yang membuncah dadanya. Namun ia gagal, dan tetap menangis. Tangisan yang keluar sebagai raungan dan jeritan, suara yang tersangkut di tenggorokan. “Jangan.”_

_“Sshh. Aku tidak apa-apa.” Stiles berbisik, kali ini suaranya sedikit pecah di ujungnya. “Ini indah, Derek. Semuanya indah.”_

_Napas Stiles memelan. Derek berusaha untuk tetap bertanya, “Apa yang indah, Stiles?”_

_“Kamu.” Stiles kembali tersenyum, namun ia meringis beberapa saat kemudian. “Kamu indah, Derek, dan aku mencintaimu."_

_“Aku—” Derek harus berhenti untuk menarik napas diantara sesenggukannya. “Aku juga, Stiles. Aku juga. Aku juga mencintaimu. Stiles—demi apapun, aku juga mencintaimu.”_

_Tetapi Stiles tidak menjawab._

Rasanya masih sesakit itu. Dua tahun, dan rasa sakitnya masih sama. 

Dua tahun dan Derek masih mencintai Stiles sebagaimana dulu. Rasanya masih membakar setiap intinya. Itulah fakta yang masih mengambang, Derek masih mencintai Stiles walaupun Stiles sudah tiada.

“Stiles,” Suara Derek tak ada artinya dibandingkan dengan hujan yang masih mengguyur bumi. Suaranya lirih. “........ buka pintunya.”

Masih sama, masih tak ada jawaban. 

“Stiles,” Derek menghela napas, air mata yang keluar tampak berjumlah lebih banyak dari air yang tumpah di belakangnya. “.... Dua tahun, Stiles. Kamu pergi kemana saja?

“Aku.. aku masih mencintaimu, tahu. Ya, biar kau tahu saja.

“Aku masih... merindukan caramu tersenyum. Caramu tertawa dan caramu merusak momen dengan berkomentar sarkastik. Aku masih merindukan caramu mendengkur, dan.” 

Derek mengambil oksigen dalam-dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya sampai dadanya sakit sebelum melanjutkan.

“... your moles. Pipi kananmu yang selalu merah. Tempat tidurmu. Sisi hiperaktifmu, caramu makan. Caramu bicara, caramu menceritakanku dongeng setiap kali aku tak bisa tidur. Aku masih,”

Derek harus berhenti karena sakit, mengingat semua itu masih sakit.

“... aku masih mencintaimu, Stiles, dan aku tak tahu kapan aku akan berhenti. Dan,”

Lagi-lagi ia berhenti, menahan napas agar isakannya stabil.

“Dan, Stiles. Permintaan terakhir, buatku. Jika kau mencintaiku, Stiles. Permintaan terakhir,” Derek menunduk, tangannya masih menempel di permukaan kayu. “.... Buka pintu ini.”

Dan pintunya masih tertutup, dan Derek tahu itu bukan karena Stiles tidak mencintainya, tetapi karena Stiles tidak ada disana. Stiles tidak ada di balik sana, di balik pintu ini. 

Derek akhirnya berdiri, melepaskan sentuhannya pada pintu itu. Beberapa detik ia menatapnya dan ia memutarkan badan, meninggalkan rumah itu sendirian.  
Mungkin beberapa tahun kemudian Derek Hale masih tetap mengunjungi rumah Stiles Stilinski. Mungkin setiap hari. Mungkin rutin setiap bulan dan setiap minggu.

Dan mungkin pintu itu akan terus menutup.


End file.
